videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuai Liang
for his predecessor, see Bi-Han for his cyber form which was later controlled by Raiden, see Triborg Sub Zero (real name''' Kuai Liang')' is a character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'''Mortal Kombat 11]], '''who made his debut in '''Mortal Kombat II. About Kuai Liang Kuai Liang is the successor of Bi-Han, his older brother. The Aftermath of Shao Khan's Attack Broken after his brother's disappearence, Kuai Liang retired from fighting and became the Master of the Lin Kuei Clan. However, he trained Cassie Cage and her team and later saved them from Kotal Kahn and his army. Accidentally arriving on Earth-1000http://injustice.wikia.com/wiki/Sub-Zero#Ending Sometime during the attack, Kuai Liang teleported by accident to Earth-1000, where he helped the Justice League defeat Superman and his Phantom Zone army. After the defeat of Superman and his return to the Phantom Zone, Kuai Liang returned as well to EarthRealm. Returning from Earth-1000 Sometime after Kuai Liang's return from Earth-1000, his cyber form attacked the Special Forces base, but was this form was controlled by Raiden. Appearence Kuai Liang has a dark frosty blue ninja suit, black hair, black long beard, black ninja boots and two silver colored gauntlets. Combat charateristic Powers and abilities Kuai Liang is an ice weapons and martial arts expert. He also creates defenses for himself. Signature Moves Cryomancer focuses on ice weapons and all combat ranges * Ice Hammer: '''Kuai Liang creates an ice hammer and smashes the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Unblockable Hammer * Ice Sword: '''Kuai Liang creates an ice sword and stabs the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Sword Pull. * Ice Axe: '''Kuai Liang creates an ice axe and slashes the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Cold Bleeding. * Ice Arrow: '''Kuai Liang fires an ice arrow at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Freezing Arrow. * Ice Chakram: '''Kuai Liang creates an ice chakram and slashes the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Chakram Toss. Ninja Skills focuses on a martial arts moveset and close to medium combat ranges * Slide: '''Kuai Liang slides at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Frozen Heart. '''In this version, after Kuai Liang slides, he'll freeze the opponent. * '''Flip Kick: '''Kuai Liang flips and kicks the opponent. * '''Ice Klone: '''Kuai Liang creates an ice clone. ** The enhanced version is called '''Klone Toss. * Ice Ball: '''Kuai Liang tosses an ice ball. ** The enhanced version is called '''Frozen Ball. '''In the version, the ball will freeze the opponent. * '''Ice Port: '''Kuai Liang freezes and teleports. ** The enhanced version is called '''Port and Punch. In this version, after Kuai Liang teleports, he punches the opponent. Grandmaster focuses on defenses and all combat ranges * Frozen Aura: '''Kuai Liang creates himself a defensive shield for a short amount of time. ** The enhanced version is called '''Deflective Aura, '''which deflects projectiles. * '''Shield Bash: '''Kuai Liang bashes the opponent with an ice shield. ** The enhanced version is called '''Shield Walk. * Ice Shield: '''Kuai Liang creates himself an ice shield. ** The enhanced version is called '''Shield Deflection, which deflects projectiles. * Ice Wall: '''Kuai Liang creates an ice wall to block attacks. ** This attack has 3 different ranges: *** '''Close *** Far ''' *** '''Behind ** The enhanced version is called Wall Shattering, which shatters the wall into a projectile. * Ground Freeze: '''Kuai Liang freezes the ground, causing the opponent to slip. ** The enhanced version is called '''Leg Freeze. X Ray: Sub Zero Temperature Kuai Liang freezes the opponent's legs. Then, he punches the opponent's face three times. He continues to freeze the opponent's body by freezing his upper body parts. Then, he punches the opponent's face again, and for the final hit, he throws a hook. Fatalities * Spikey Situation (Cryomancer variation): '''Kuai Liang creates two ice spikes. He later sticks the two spikes in the opponent's ears. At last, he spins the opponent's neck with the spikes. * '''Icy Warrior (Ninja Skills variation): '''Kuai Liang throws an ice ball at the opponent, causing him to freeze. Then he kicks off the opponent's head and upper body parts. * '''Ice Delivery (Grandmaster variation): '''Kuai Liang creates a large ice cube and drops it on the opponent. * '''Spine Rip (DLC/Klassic Skin Required): '''Kuai Liang grabs the opponent's head and rips it out. Brutalities * '''Brutality #1: Can't STAND It (X Ray): '''After Kuai Liang freezes the opponent's legs, he'll smash them with a hammer. * '''Brutality #2: Ice Cupid (Cryomancer variation): '''Kuai Liang shoots the opponent with a freezing ice arrow. After the opponent freezes, Kuai Liang shoots another arrow to the opponent's heart and ripping it out. * '''Brutality #3: Free Fall (Ninja Skills variation): '''After Kuai Liang slides and freezes the opponent, the opponent will fall and shatter. * '''Brutality #4: Shattered Ice (Grandmaster variation): After Kuai Liang shatters his ice wall, the ice projectile is shot at the opponent, causing the projectile to make a hole in the opponent's body. * Secret Brutality: Aura Deflect (Grandmaster variation): 'Kuai Liang's Frozen Aura deflects the opponent's projectile * '''Secret Brutality: Shield Deflect (Grandmaster variation): '''Kuai Liang's Shield deflects the opponent's shield. Other * '''Throw: '''Kuai Liang freezes the opponent. Then he teleports and uppercuts him. * '''Friendship: '''Kuai Liang makes the opponent a snow cone. * '''Babality: '''Kuai Liang turns into a baby. Then, he accidentally freezes himself. Quotes As Kuai Liang * Bi-Han? Is that you? - (to Bi-Han) * I fought against the Phantom Zone's army - (to Johnny Cage) * Never too late to practice - (to Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi or Kung Jin) * I will freeze your vocal cords! - (to Sindel) * Take that mask off - (to Spider Man or The Mask) * Haven't we met? - (to Turtle) * How aren't dead yet? - (to Shang Tsung) * Just like old times - (to Scorpion) As "Tank" Dempsey * Why are we here, Richtofen? - (to Jerrod as Edward Richtofen) * I hate zombies - (to Liu Kang) * You must be this Earth's Monty - (to Raiden) * I thought we defeated you, Shadowman - (to the One Being) * Well, that's new - (to Spider Man or The Mask) Ending As Kuai Liang ''After knowing his brother is alive, Kuai Liang looked around all realms to find clues on his brother's whereabouts. He was later approached by Bo Rai Cho, who told him that his brother is located in the NetherRealm. Now, with the help of his brother, Bi-Han and Kuai Liang reunited again and never went apart. As "Tank" Dempsey Like his partners, Tank Dempsey also arrived on EarthRealm. He seeked for a way back to his Earth, but in the meantime, he stayed in the Special Forces' Base, while building himself a cold-gun, his "Winter's Howl". Now that Tank is back on his Earth, no zombie will want to get close to him. Skins Normal Outfit see Appearence Young Sub Zero Sub Zero won't have a beard and will have a shorter and blacker hair. Everything else remains the same. Injustice Sub Zero Sub Zero now wears the suit he wore in Injustice 2 Tank Dempsey Sub Zero turns into Tank Dempsey from the Call of Duty Zombies games. Instead of making ice from his hand, Tank Dempsey will shoot the Winter's Howl. MK1 Sub Zero Sub Zero wears the "Pallete Swap" suit from the first three Mortal Kombat games. The suit's color is blue. MK3 Sub Zero Sub Zero wears his Mortal Kombat III skin. Revenant Sub Zero Sub Zero wears his brother's black suit and a black metal face mask. He also has a pale skin with orange veins. Intros and Outros Regular Skin '''Intro 1: '''Kuai Liang's Ice Klone appears, and later break / Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Kuai Liang jumps and flips from the sky / Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Kuai Liang makes an ice ball and explodes it / Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Kuai Liang creates an ice sword and points it at the opponent / Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Kuai Liang freezes the opponent and drops him on the floor. Young Skin All the intros and the outro remain the same. Injustice Skin All the intros remain the same. '''Outro: '''Kuai Liang rips the "camera's" head. Tank Dempsey Skin The first and second intros and rhe outro remain the same. '''Intro 3: '''Tank Dempsey tweaks his Winter's Howl / Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Tank Dempsey spins his Winter's Howl on his finger / Enters fight stance MK1 Skin All the intros and outro remain the same. MK3 Skin All the intros and outro remain the same. Revenant Skin All the intros and outro remain the same. Trivia * Sub Zero's appearence from '''Injustice 2 can be unlocked by linking the game to a '''WBPlay '''account. ** He gains his outro from the same game by wearing the skin. * He's one of the five characters to have a Klassic Fatality. * Sub Zero, along with Scorpion, were discussed not to be in the game, but since they're the most well-known characters in the series, they were decided to be in the game. * His Tank Dempsey skin is treated like a normal character, like Abir's Takeo Masaki Skin, Bo Rai Cho's Nikolai Belinski Skin and Jerrod's Edward Richtofen Skin. * He is one of the three characters who have unlockable skins unlocked from '''WBPlay. '''All skins are based on the same characters' appearences in the first two Injustice games. * His quote against Johnny Cage, "I fought against the Phantom Zone's army" is a refrence to Kuai Liang's time in Earth-1000, where he fought Superman and the Phantom Zone's army. * His quote against Turtle, "Haven't we met?" is a refrence to both Kuai Liang and The TMNT (who were fused and created "Turtle") being in Injustice 2. Refrences